Fuurin
by S.RCee
Summary: Zero contemplates all the friends he's lost, and all the friends he's gained


I do not own SD Gundam Force

Set right before the last scene of the last episode)

ting-ting ting-ting

He was the only one left...

Zero sighed looking around the nearly empty room. what was once the resting quarters for all five Royal Knight Gundams of Lacroa now served only one. a single bed against the left wall and a small writing desk against the right, both of typical lacroan design was all that remained in what felt like a larger room then before. a arched doorway leading outside onto a balcony with the same ivy from nearly three years ago crawling up the outside frame way and pillars where he could see out to the Princess's garden below.

He thought back to how many times he saw Deed standing out over the balcony, now he knew why.

"Zero, Sir?"

his head jerked to attention at the sound of the human knight holding a box, standing in the hall in front of door which he forgot to close.

"This came for you, I wanted to deliver it personally", the man in blue chest armour and a brown beard smiled holding out the box to the Gundam.

Zero looked puzzled as he floated closer, gently taking the light brown box into his own hands.  
"For me, who sent it?"

"I believe it comes from your companions from the other dimension and the one from Ark, sir.", ended the knight before leaving.

Zero walked back to the side of his bed, sat down on the edge and gently open the top. his eyes widen like a child at the sight of the transparent air-pocketed filled plastic wrap. he pulled it out and held a bubble between his thumbs.

-BOP-  
such delight from such a silly thing.

"I'll save you for later.." he said to himself as he laid it next to his right and looked back into the box. he gently picked the light blue loop of string that lifted the glass bubble and held it at eye level carefully. the string he held went though the center of the glass, and at its end hung a small rectangular tag. a water-colored scene of half of the Neotopian Towers was displayed on both sides of the slowly spinning tag while scattered rice balls decorated the lower part of the glass bubble.

-  
"There, I finished one!"  
"waoooh!"  
"Did I do it wrong?,ooh I'm not very good at this.."  
"No, No, it looks..Srcum-didley-umptious!"  
"That is a good thing?"

"do they really taste that good?"

"Zero's no use!,he's not good at making rice balls,uh, but Captain is!"  
"200 coming right up!"  
"Uh,nice."

"Rice balls again?"  
"Ok Zero,I'll be glad to eat your share!"

Zero's eyes glistened a bit at the memories then glanced back down into the box to see a card, pulling it out with his other hand, noticed the three little hand drawn heads of who had to be Shute, Captain and Bakunetsumaru, probably drawn by Shute himself. Reading the card it said..

'In case you don't have these in Lacroa, it's a wind chime you hang outside your home during the summer to invite the breeze.'

"I KNOW what a wind chime is you dolts." Zero shook his head, though true they didn't quite come in this fashion in Lacroa, mostly made of metal cylinder pipes that tink into other different length pipes.

He looked about his room and out towards the balcony spoting a small hook between the two ivy covered pillars that was once used and forgotten after a festivety before the invasion.

he looked down at the gift then floated up to its decided destination. after placing the loop of string over the hook he hovered back a bit awaiting its sound. at first nothing and Zeros eyes looked downward in disappointment but then a small breeze flittered his cape. the tag caught the same breeze.

ting-ting ting-ting

that sound.., it reminded him of another. a sound he would hear in his mind when he was merged with the Feathered Dragon..with Fenn.. Zero was so emerged with the sight and sound that he didn't notice Princess Rele aproaching from behind.

"That is lovely."

Zero suddenly snapped out of his trance and turned, lowering himself onto one knee.

"My princess, forgive me, I didn't notice.."

"It's ok, Zero.."

Zero looked up, noticing the new attire she was wearing. he never noticed before how much 'leg' she was. and then he noticed the 'Gundam Force' badge in the center hooking the short, long sleeved coat.

"M-My Lady, what is the purpose of your new wardrobe, if I may ask."

Rele smiled proudly " 'I'..Have come up with a brilliant idea!"


End file.
